fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skye Ruiz
|kanji = スカイ·ルイス|rōmaji = Sukai· Ruisu|color = #66FF66|text = #2E8B57|name = Skye Ruiz|race = Human|gender = Female|age = 18 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip)|height = 5'1ft (Pre-Timeskip) 5'3ft|hair = Pink|eyes = Green|birthday = 5th April|blood type = O+|affiliation = Magic Council Avant Blades|previous affiliation = Herself|occupation = Independent Mage|partner = Theo Witte|base of operations = N/A|status = Alive|relatives = House of Ruiz|magic = Ethernano Manipulation|signature skill = Shredding Wave|weapons = Her Entire Body|alias = Pink Flash (ピンクフラッシュ Pinkufurasshu)|mark location =Upper Back |previousoccupation = Wandering Mage|previous occupation = Wandering Mage|counterpart = Skye Ruiz|image gallery = Yes}}Skye Ruiz (スカイ·ルイス Sukai· Ruisu) is a former antagonist and a protagonist of the author's upcoming series, Fairy Tail: Echo. She is a powerful mage of the House of Ruiz, loosely affiliated to both the legal guild, Avant Blades as well the Magic Council, having struck a special deal with them. As of current, Skye is traveling the distant kingdoms around Fiore with her partner, Theo Witte, gathering detailed information about them and reporting back to the council. She is also seen starring in her own spin-off series named Footprints in the Sand, explaining her life afterwards and how she copes with the deaths, responsibility and hardship that comes with the role of a leader. Appearance Personality Skye has always been the headstrong kind of person, interlinking with her naive and childish behavior. But this behavior is what led her to her strong determination to never give up. She reaches her very limit and pushes through that limit because that's just the kind of person she is. Despite seeming like an average shounen knucklehead, Skye has a remarkable duo of intellect and ignorance, having a skill for combining two completely different things and utilizing it for her benefits. When in a battle, she manages to act calm and logical, paying attention to even the smallest of details. She remains patient and keeps her emotions in check, not showing even a hint of frustration. However, while outside of battle, she is an impatient, whiny wreck that nobody wants to deal with. However, it seems that despite her care-free fun-loving persona, she is capable of becoming serious when needed and will turn into a completely different person. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Incredible Durability: Enhanced Speed: Raw Strength: 'Behind her fragile figure, Skye holds immense strength unrivaled by anyone in her guild, having no problem lifting or throwing objects ten times her weight and size. This inhumane strength of her's is capable destroying the ground and its surrounding features with just a simple punch, creating giant impacts of air upon contact. With this strength, she is able to crush every single bone in a being's body, no matter their size or strength, along with her strong-hearted nature led her to be New Horizon's top interrogator. However, despite the constant training, her strength is in fact ''raw and incredibly hard to suppress or control, proving to let her down in many occasions. However, Skye has overcome this weakness to some extent, coating her body parts in a layer of eternano to somewhat reduce her strength, allowing her to do everyday activities without utterly destroying everything. '''Keen Observation: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Skye has shown great prowess and mastery over hand-to-hand combat, having been known to never have once lost a battle of close combat. In fact, Skye herself has stated that she uses her combat more than she does her own magic, proving that her combat exceeds her incredible eternano manipulation. However, she did not get to this point without great effort. From the very beginning, Skye had never been any good when it came down to combat, lacking the agility and finesse her master had possessed. Even so, she had continued training for years, understanding that it wouldn't do any good trying to be something she was not and began focusing on her own strengths. Under harsh and gruesome training, Skye eventually improving with each painstaking try until one day, when she had faced off with a man far superior than her in combat and managed to stay toe to toe with him. From that day onward, she only kept improving her skills and soon enough, she created her own fighting style to what it is today. This particular style of fighting involves swift and precise, yet somewhat random, often fatal blows and jabs powered by brute strength, made to deal with multiple foes at a time. However, while speed and strength remains the important factors, Skye has shown to have a rather defensive side of combat, using compressed eternano to almost completely eliminate what would be fatal blows, sometimes completely nullifying the affects of such. Even so, Skye has even stated that she is greatly affected by long-range mages, particularly Air Magic users, her being solely a close-ranged combatant, seemingly avoiding anyone that fits the profile. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: ' '''Ethernano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient ethernano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the ethernano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra ethernano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray ethernano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of ethernano manipulation, there is no difference between simple ethernano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's ethernano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. * Gentle Fist (穏やかな拳 Odayakana Ken): * Iron Skin (鉄皮 Tetsu Kawa): * Shredding Wave (細断波 Hoso Dan Nami): * Synchronize, True Connection (同期、実際の接続 Dōki, Jissai No Setsuzoku): * Thousand Laces, Grip Attack (千レース、グリップ攻撃 Sen Rēsu, Gurippu Kōgeki): * Thousand Laces, Bind (千ひも、バインド Sen Himo, Baindo): Trivia * Skye is based off of Sakura Haruno from Naruto. * She usually only wears red, due to it being her favorite color. * Her stats are: Category:Female Category:Caster Mage